


Brama

by sepherim_ml



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Purgatory, Season/Series 07, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: La brama di sangue di Benny stava diventando sempre più forte.





	Brama

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per Hurt/Comfort Italia Bingo Challenge per il seguente prompt:  
_4 - Purgatorio o periodo successivo, possibilmente ship Benny-Dean_  
Dean è alle prese con il bisogno di Benny di sangue

Dean socchiuse gli occhi cercando di prendere fiato, seduto con la schiena abbandonata contro un tronco. Aveva le mani lorde di sangue e un taglio sul petto che andava dalla clavicola fin quasi al capezzolo destro, cortesia di una banshee.

"Dov'è Cas?" Dean strinse tra le mani il machete, tranquillizzato dal senso di sicurezza che gli trasmetteva. "L'ho perso di vista."

"Ci troverà," gli rispose Benny. Aveva anche lui tagli profondi, ma sulla schiena. I suoi occhi erano neri, bui come la notte intorno a loro.

Dean abbassò lo sguardo: lo squarcio sul petto continuava a sanguinare e, a giudicare dallo sguardo vacuo e dal modo in cui si contraevano le narici di Benny, era quello il polo che attraeva tutti i pensieri del vampiro.

Stava diventando sempre più difficile combattere con Benny fianco a fianco e vederlo in quello stato, intrappolato in una sofferenza auto-imposta seppur ammirevole. Il suo improbabile alleato era forte, ma quando Dean veniva ferito dalle altre creature del Purgatorio, in Benny si svegliava una ferocia che aveva poco dell'istinto protettivo e molto, troppo, del dolore, quasi fisico, di trattenersi e comportarsi come un qualsiasi altro vampiro.

Dean si rendeva conto di essere un invito troppo succulento per continuare a contare sulla sua buona stella e sull'autocontrollo del vampiro. E poi, 'fanculo, i Winchester non erano nati sotto una buona stella e gli istinti di un vampiro sono pur sempre quelli di un mostro.

Si toccò la ferita pulsante, bagnando del proprio sangue le dita già scarlatte. Le tese a Benny, controvoglia, ma anche roso dal senso di colpa.

"Fratello -," Benny si discostò, a malincuore, ma ancora padrone delle proprie azioni. Le sue mani affondarono nella terra sotto di loro, contratte in uno spasmo. "Andiamo a cercare il tuo angelo."

"Benny, sei al limite. Siamo scampati per miracolo questa volta. Non ci vorrà molto prima che ci trovino. Datti una mossa." 

Come se si stesse avvicinando ad una bestia feroce, Dean protese la mano sollevata, poi si immobilizzò, in attesa che anche la suddetta bestia decidesse ad avvicinarsi.

Per un lungo momento, il vampiro resistette ai suoi impulsi primari, per poi arrendersi alla sua brama di sangue, sconfitto. Dean si aspettò di essere assalito da una bestia con una fame incontenibile e gli ci volle una bella dose di fiducia per rimanere comunque in quella posizione, invece Benny si avvicinò velocemente, sì, ma dopo, con una delicatezza inaspettata, sfiorò le sue dita con le labbra, le succhiò e le pulì lentamente, quasi dando alla sua preda il tempo di scostarsi e lasciarlo nel suo silente martirio.

Lo guardò da sotto in su, con i suoi occhi umani, non neri, chiedendo un permesso silenzioso, ma anche pieni di riconoscimento. Dean annuì e la lingua di Benny cominciò a lambirgli la pelle martoriata, gemette di dolore, ma si accorse che man mano che Benny succhiava via il suo sangue, la sofferenza diminuiva e un'altra sensazione si espandeva dentro di lui.

Non sentì nemmeno il morso. Nessun dolore, nessuna sorpresa. Dean aveva chiuso gli occhi, accaldato, eccitato, morbido sotto il tocco e la lingua sapiente dell'amico. Le ombre lunghe del Purgatorio nascondevano le loro sagome e Dean lasciò che Benny lo toccasse mentre si saziava del suo sangue. Senza disgusto o fastidio, Dean si abbandonò a quelle sensazioni piacevoli, così estranee alla dimensione in cui era intrappolato, con una delle creature con cui non avrebbe mai pensato di avere un rapporto di fiducia tale da aprirgli ben più di uno spiraglio della sua intimità.

"Grazie, fratello." La voce era un sussurro portato dal vento, lieve, ma sensuale. Febbrile, Dean aprì gli occhi e il sorriso di Benny, finalmente in pace, lo rassicurò.


End file.
